Forever
by CookieMonsterxox
Summary: Tessa finds out that she is pregnant with Jem's baby, but is worried because they aren't married yet. Will he stay and take care of her, or will he leave? Sorry, I suck at summeries. But story is better than summery.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hello, my lovely readers! I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing and this is my first fanfic, so no haters please! Thankyou…3 And also, this takes place in modern times but is using the characters from Victorian England. I am a huge fan of Jem and Tessa so my stories will mostly revolve around them.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, all to the wonderful Cassie Clare.,

~~Forever~~

~ Chapter 1~

Tessa Gray paced the length of her bathroom attached to her room at the London Institute impatiently waiting for the white stick on the counter to give her an answer. "Please don't be two lines, please don't be two lines" She thought to herself. She had been throwing up every morning for about a week now, and she was starting to get worried.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a little beeping noise coming from the white stick. She looked over and asked God one more time for one line. She wanted a baby of course, but she wasn't married to Jem yet. Jem. If the stick showed two lines, Jem would be a Daddy in 9 months. "Oh God, how will I tell him if it's positive…" Tessa hitched up her courage and with a shaking hand, picked up the test. Two lines. She sank to the ground and started to sob. "How will Jem react? What if he doesn't want the baby? Oh God, what if he leaves me?"

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by a soft knock on the bathroom door. "Come in." She answered weakly. The door opened and Jem came in, "Tessa, what's wrong, love? You were late for dinner, so I came up to check on you and I heard-" He stopped abruptly once he saw the pregnancy test in her shaking hands.

He slowly met her eyes and she tried to read the expression behind them. After what seemed like forever, he finally said "Are you really pregnant?" Tessa slowly nodded her

head, afraid he might turn around and leave any second. His reaction was one she did not expect at all. He jumped up and grabbed her by the waist swinging her around until she was dizzy. When he finally put her down he looked her in the eye and she saw what she wanted- no, needed- to see. In his eyes there was so much love, and happiness and excitement that she had ever seen. If possible, more than when she agreed to marry him four months ago. He kissed her passionately, and then knelt down and lifted up her shirt, kissing her stomach while saying "I love you, Tessa. I will always love you. You and our child. Maybe in the future it can be children." The moment was so perfect, Tessa never wanted to move, but then the moment was ruined by her stomach growling. Jem laughed and stood up, pulling down her shirt and kissed her lips once more before saying "Let's go get you some dinner, apparently you and the baby are both hungry." Then he took her hand, leading her down the corridor to the dinning room.

What did ya think? Good or bad? I am thinking about making this a two-shot, might be longer…Who knows? Anyway…until next time my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for reading this story! It means a lot to me. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the beautiful characters in this story

~Chapter 2~

"There you two are, were just about to send out a search party to find you both." Charlotte said from her spot at the head of the table. Charlotte is about 4 months pregnant and was getting bigger by the day. "That's how I'll look 4 months from now." The thought brought a small smile onto Tessa's face, she looked over at Jem and saw a huge goofy smile on his face. "He must be really happy that were having a baby," Tessa thought. Jem finally answered Charlotte, but when he did everyone was put into shock "I found Tessa in her bathroom with a positive pregnancy test in her hand, while sobbing. She told me she was with child and, well, we're having a baby!" He said that last part while putting an arm around her waist.

Everyone was gaping at them for what seemed like forever, just as Jem's grin started to fade, everyone jumped up and trampled over to us. Everyone embraced us including Sophie and Gideon, who had gotten engaged the day after Tessa and Jem announced their engagement and the arrival of Cecily Herondale, Will's sister. Will came over last and embraced Tessa while whispering in her ear, "Congragulations, I'm glad that you and Jem are starting a family of your own." "Thank you, Will, That means a lot to me." She whispered in reply. After everyone hugged Tessa and shook hands with Jem, everyone went to their seats and started to eat. Tessa ate more than usual because 1. she was pregnant. And 2. she hadn't eaten all day. By the time she was done, everyone else was finished and looking at her. She looked up from her plate and looked around and saw everyone staring at her. She blushed furiously and hid in Jem's arm.

Everyone talked some more about Tessa's pregnancy, Sophie and Gideon's engagement, Tessa and Jem's wedding that has to be called off now because of her pregnancy, Charlotte and Henry's baby, and Cecily's training. By the time everyone retired to bed, Tessa was so tired the floor looked like a good place to sleep.

Jem and Tessa went back up to their room and changed into their pajama's. They finally collapsed into bed. Jem ran his fingers through her hair like he did every night and whispered "I love you Tessa. I hope you know that. I am so glad that it's you having my children and not anybody else. I will always be here for you and the baby, you don't have to worry about that ever. Wo ai ni, baby, wo ai ni." She drifted off to sleep with the words Wo ai ni in her dreams.

Well, how was it? I hope it was good enough! Decided it will be longer than two-shot!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there my lovies! Here's the 3rd Chapie to my first fanfic, "Forever" and I am so happy that I finally am writing this. This prompt has been in my head for awhile& I am having so much fun writing this. I hope you are having just as much fun reading it as I am writing. Anyways, still no hating, please&thankyous!

Disclaimer: This all belongs to the amazing Cassie Clare.

~Chapter 3~

Tessa woke up the next morning and, as usual, ran to the bathroom to throw up. A couple seconds later Jem ran in after her and held up her hair while she threw up her dinner. Ten minutes later she was done and laid her head back against Jem's chest saying "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, it isn't fair towards you." Jem immediately reassured her by saying "Baby, don't be sorry. I am going to help you through this every step of the way. Besides…I always think you beautiful whether it's bent over a toilet or walking down the aisle in a breathtaking gold dress." Tessa rolled her eyes and replied "Gee, thanks. But the sight of me in a 'breathtaking gold dress' will have to wait a couple months." He just kissed her forehead and said "It will be worth the wait. Especially since we are waiting for our daughter/son to be born." Tessa sighed happily and got up to brush her teeth to get the vomit-y taste out of her mouth. After she was satisfied with her appearance, she pulled Jem off of his place on the floor where he was watching her and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth.

Tessa pulled away first and led him into their bedroom to get dressed for the day. Tessa wore one of Jem's navy blue shirts that looked like a dress on her, but was comfortable, a pair of white ripped skinny jeans, and navy blue converse. After they were dressed, she grabbed Jem's arm and practically dragged him to the dining room where everyone was already seated. She grabbed almost everything on the table once and ate it all in what had to be a record of time. As she reached for seconds, Charlotte broke the comfortable silence asking "Tessa, do you know how far along you are in your pregnancy?" Tessa replied after a moments thought "I'm pretty sure I'm about two months, so I'll probably start to show in about two months." Having said this, Jem bent down and kissed her stomach. Tessa smiled at Jem when he straightened back up.

"Do you know the due date, yet?" Will spoke up for the first time that morning "Um, well lets see…August,September,October,November,December,January,Febuary,March,April,May..So, um, yeah, May baby everyone." Everyone was excited for the May baby to say the least. By the time breakfast was over, everyone already had plans for the day so everyone went their different ways into the open city of London.

Thanks everyone.! I got writer's block in the middle of this and it got so bad, I had to ask my mom for advice on the story. Anyway, thanks y'all for taking the time to read this story..!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my loyal readers, this is going to be my last chapter of "Forever" but I will be writing more stories about The Mortal Instruments, and The Infernal Devices, and maybe even Glee. So thanks everyone! J

~Chapter 4~

Jem and Tessa were planning on going to Hyde Park for the day. Jem had planned the day, so she didn't know what they were going to be doing, she just saw that Jem was bringing a rather large wicker basket.

"Where are we going, James?" Tessa asked curiously as he led her to HypePark. "Tessa, love, you have asked me that ten times this morning, and every time you ask I tell you that you will have to wait and see. Now what makes you think that this time I will tell you?" He said with humor. "I don't really know, I guess a girl can only hope…" She sighed while Jem laughed. They then fell into a comfortable silence.

A couple minutes later, they arrived under their favorite Willow tree in HypePark. Jem took a large blanket out of the wicker basket and put it out. Then, he put out two fluffy pillows and a bowl of grapes. He then sat down and popped a grape in his mouth. "Please sit down, Tessa dear, you are making me nervous by just standing there…" She sat down on his lap and grabbed two grapes, popping one into her mouth and the other into Jem's. She sighed contently, and asked "What's all this about Jem? You didn't have to bring out all this for me…" Jem just laughed and said, "I know but I wanted to do something nice for my beautiful, pregnant, fiancé." She laughed quietly and said "Your too sweet."

Jem wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her around to face him. He took her delicate face in his hands and looked her in the eye and said "I love you, Theresa Gray. I love you so much, it is almost impossible for me to love anybody or anything else. But I promise I will love you and this child," he said putting his hand on her stomach, "for the rest of infinity. I will never leave you, or hurt you, or do anything to upset you. I made this picnic to show you how much I love you. I know I will never be able to show you how much I love you, but I sure will try." After he said this, he kissed her with so much passion it made her want to melt into him.

"I love you too, Jem. And you can show me how much you love me by staying and loving me and this child. You don't need to do all this, you just need to stay with me. That's all I'll ever need." She said this with so much passion, it shocked her.

"Then consider that done. I will always be here. I will always love you. Forever…" He brushed his lips to hers tenderly. She pulled away saying "Jem, I hate to ruin the moment, but I really need a sandwich…" He laughed and asked her "It's okay love, what kind of sandwich?" Her eyes lit up and said "Well, I want peanut butter with sweet pickles, some whipped cream, and some shredded cheddar cheese, please!" He gave her a weird look and got up, pulling her with him.

And so it begins…

Alright y'all, there it is…the final chapter of "Forever"! Please tell me your thoughts, and suggestions, I would love to hear them. Just no hating, please.! Remember to read my other stories that I will be writing sometime in the near future. Mmkai, byyeee!


End file.
